


I'll Look After You

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [65]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, Mentions spanking, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: After a scene, all you want is to be in Shayna’s arms. Shayna is more than okay with this.
Relationships: Shayna Baszler/You
Series: one million words [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 8





	I'll Look After You

Shayna pulled out of you, quickly taking her strap off that she had been wearing. “(Your Name)?” she said softly, rubbing your tummy. 

“Y-Yeah? Did I do good?” you whispered, unsure as to why you were shy all of a sudden. Especially since she had been fucking you for hours.

“Of course, baby. You were perfect. A good girl for Daddy, and you’re all mine.” 

Shayna gave you a small smile, leaning down to kiss your stomach. “I’m gonna go get you a glass of water, do you want a little snack, baby? I’ll get you some fruit?” 

“Yes, please.” you said before you cleared your throat. Your mouth was dry, and you needed water badly. Thankfully Shayna was quick, already having the fruit prepared in the fridge for after words. 

When she reached your shared bathroom, you slowly began to sit up. You were tired, and you could tell Shayna was as well. “Here you go. Are you okay? Did I spank you too hard or too much?”

“No Shay, you didn’t! I’m okay, just sleepy.” you yawned, sighing before taking a drink of the glass of water. It felt good against your dry throat, closing your eyes, you finished up the glass before taking a bite of a strawberry. 

Shayna placed the toys she had used on you into the bathroom, making a note that she would clean them up later. You were more important, and she wanted to give you all of her attention. As you are the fruit that was in the bowl, Shayna sat next to you. You smiled as you felt her rub your thigh. 

Once you were done eating, Shayna took the bowl from you, placing it alongside the glass on the nightstand. “Alright, let’s get in bed,” she smiled, climbing further onto the bed. You were quick to join her, turning onto your side so that your back was to her. 

“You were so good for me, taking my strap so good, even when I told you that you had to stay still. I love you, (Your Name).” 

“I love you too, Shay. You always treat me so good when I need you to, I feel safe in your arms.”

“Good, I’m glad. Let’s get some sleep, I’ve gotta leave in the morning so when you wake up I won’t be here.”

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

“I know baby, but I’ll bring you something special home, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
